


hold my hand tight

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, ice dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Victor doesn’t like switching out dance partners every year but no one has been a good match for him. If they don’t have the chemistry, the comradeship, and let’s face it, similar levels of ability, then it’s a doomed match up anyway. Yakov doesn’t exactly see it that way. He thinks it’s Victor being difficult and moody as always. But this is Victor’s ice dance partner. He’s allowed to be picky about this.





	hold my hand tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeioRossi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeioRossi/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Leio! I hope you like it. You said you liked reading fic when Yuuri and Victor are younger and I was like YES THIS IS MY JAM. They're about 14 and 18 here in this ice dance au.

“You are here to find a partner. Keep your focus on that,” Yakov says and Victor can’t suppress a yawn as they make their way towards the rink. “Pay attention! Every year we go through this. And every year you promise that this one will last for more than one season. And every year it’s a lie.” 

“I can’t help it, Yakov,” Victor says with a whine, tossing his hair over his shoulder with an graceful hand. Actually, it was a little too rough, he’s going to have to work on that. 

Yakov glares at him; it could flay the skin off his bones if it was anyone other than Victor. He’s had time over the years to grow accustomed to it. 

“No one else has this problem. Georgi has kept his dance partner for the past four years. Most people only switch a few times during the entire course of their career. But not Vitya, no, you have had a different partner every year.” 

“I still make the podium,” Victor says, pouting a little. 

“But never gold,” Yakov points out and Victor scowls. 

He stays quiet as Yakov checks them into the rink. It’s not true that he’s never won gold. But it’s not consistent, and he has to fight his way to the podium every time. Victor doesn’t like switching out dance partners every year but no one has been a good match for him. If they don’t have the chemistry, the comradeship, and let’s face it, similar levels of ability, then it’s a doomed match up anyway. 

Yakov doesn’t exactly see it that way. He thinks it’s Victor being difficult and moody as always. But this is Victor’s ice dance partner. He’s allowed to be picky about this. 

Though he totally gets that Yakov is tired of these trainings that are just for matching up ice dancers. The ISU spins them as training camps but everyone knows what they really are. They’re venturing out of the ones sponsored by Russian and going international. Yakov says it’s to broaden their chances. Victor knows it’s because he’s tried half and pissed the other ones off. 

“They’ll be done soon,” Yakov says, glancing at the younger ones on the ice. They’re either juniors or novices; they all look sort of small to Victor now that he’s been in the senior bracket.

Victor blinks then whips his head around to watch the skater on the ice more closely. That’s not his program but something about the way the boy moves is familiar. Even when he switches partners, there’s something that Victor can’t pinpoint about it, but it’s definitely unique to the black haired boy with the Japan logo on his jacket.

“Will anyone care if I go onto the rink earlier?” Victor asks. 

“Why?” Yakov asks, barely looking at him. He’s more interested in the other skaters around, trying to pick out a suitable skater for Victor so they can go home and start training in earnest. They can’t plan anything concrete until they know who the other half of their team is, after all. 

“I want to skate,” Victor says, mostly truthful. 

Yakov grunts which Victor takes as the permission he needs to put his skates on and glide out onto the ice. He sticks to the sides for a few minutes to warm up, not wanting to totally interrupt. The coaches and skaters ignore him, figuring he’s just itching to get onto the ice. 

Victor forces himself to wait until the actual coaching is done. 

“Hi!” Victor says, smiling bright and open as he gets in the boy’s space. “My name is Victor!” 

“I know!” The boy says and then slaps his hands over his mouth, in disbelief at his outburst. 

Victor fights back a laugh. He can’t hide his smile though. 

“What’s your name?” Victor asks. He’s got a limited window here. The younger skaters are winding down so that the seniors can take to the ice. 

“Yuuri,” he says. 

“How old are you?” Victor asks. 

“Fourteen,” Yuuri says. He straightens up a little as he says it. Victor has to fight not to combust. Yuuri is adorable. 

“Are you still in juniors?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri says and it looks like he wants to say more but can’t. Victor tries to think back to when he was fourteen, and how much English he was proficient in; it wasn’t a lot. 

Victo holds out his hand. 

“Dance with me?” He asks and Yuuri stares at him, long enough that Victor has time to wonder about Yuuri’s level of fluency, if he understood him and is rejecting him. “Just the same compulsory set you were doing with the others is fine.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri says, holding his hands out so that Victor can lead. 

He tenses up, a quick shudder as their hands and legs touch, and Victor almost draws away. Some people are intimidated by his reputation. But then Yuuri holds onto his hand tight and though he’s not in a position to lead, he awkwardly begins to move on his own. 

Victor quickly follows and takes over, the steps familiar to him after a season’s worth of competing. He’d liked his partner well enough this year; Maxim had been very nice and he was excellent at matching his twizzle spins with Victor but his edges were harsh and sloppy. And he didn’t like dogs. 

Yuuri has soft knees though and though Victor has a few more years of experience on the ice, he’s harmonizing with Victor well. He’s a moment behind as his change of edges aren’t as good as Victor’s but it’s only a breath. Victor can’t remember the last time he matched up so close to someone. It took Maxim the whole year just to start being comfortably in tune with one another. 

Victor takes a breath and then lets go of Yuuri to spin; he’s delighted when Yuuri follows, slower and less coordinated at the surprise, but keeping up all the same. 

“Oh,” Victor says once they come to a stop. Yuuri looks similarly excited, his face flushed from the exertion. 

“Again?” Yuuri asks, eyes wide and shining. 

“Yes, please,” Victor says and this time Yuuri takes his hand to lead. 

It’s not as smooth this time, partially because Yuuri is much shorter and now that they’re comfortable, they’re both trying more out. They almost trip over each other when Yuuri goes one direction and Victor tries to match him; Yuuri catches his arm and they giggle to one another then try again. 

“Be my dance partner, Yuuri!” Victor says, clapping his hands together when they pause to catch their breaths. “I think we would get along really well!” 

“You and me?” He asks, pointing to them both. Yuuri shakes his head, but not as an answer, more like he can’t be sure of what Victor said. 

“Yes!” 

“I’m fourteen,” he repeats, looking a little depressed. “You’re eighteen. I’m not in the senior division.” 

Yuuri’s accent isn’t too thick and he speaks slow enough that Victor can understand most of what he says. He presses a finger to his mouth and thinks. 

“Well. How soon can you move into seniors? I don’t know what Japan’s senior tests are like but you have them, right?” 

Yuuri nods and glances at the coaches. 

“Maybe I can this year?” He bites his lip and looks up at Victor. “But what about you?” 

“I’ll figure it out somehow,” Victor says. “I want to skate with you! Once Yakov sees how good we are together he’ll definitely agree with me. I’m sure we can think of a way to skate together this year.” 

“We wait-” 

“No, no!” Victor says. “I don’t want to, I can’t! Listen, we can do so much if we skate together, Yuuri. I feel it. And the sooner we start the better! Yakov is always telling me that the best ice dancers and pair skaters are the ones who have had time to get to know one another.”

Victor bends down a little so he can take Yuuri’s hands in his own, covering his cold fingertips and pressing his lips to them. 

“I want to get to know you. Don’t you want to get to know me too?” 

Yuuri stares at him with wide, adorable eyes. He swallows and nods, his expression bright though uncertain. 

“Great!” Victor says then pulls him over to where Yakov is standing by the boards, watching him with clear foreboding on his face.

“Yakov, I found him,” Victor says, holding Yuuri’s hand up. Yakov stares at Yuuri then back at Victor. “His name is Yuuri and he’s still a junior but he says that he was going to take the senior test this year anyway. 

Yuuri blinks at his rapid fire Russian but he’s still smiling. 

“Victor. Russia won’t release you and I doubt Japan will release him,” Yakov starts and Victor smiles at him. 

“Don’t worry, Yakov! It’ll all work out!” 

“He’s not even old enough to be a senior, is he?” Yakov asks. Victor always forgets that Yakov is scary to other people, especially juniors who don’t speak the same language, as Yuuri moves to put Victor in between him and Yakov. 

“It’ll be fine, Yakov. Maybe I can be a solo ice dancer for a year? Come on, Yuuri, let’s skate some more!” 

He pulls Yuuri back to the rink and ignores that Yakov is boiling and steaming. Yakov will be fine after he sees him and Yuuri skate together.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i’m sure it would totally work out.
> 
> Jan 11 2018 Pulled work from collection to post since it appear the mod is MIA.


End file.
